


Let Me Choose

by Mellbell9



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I Tried, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Never - Freeform, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Will is bi, almost canon compliant, freshmen in high school, lets be real here, she doesnt exist, the cannon relationships were forced, the whole freeze girl thing never happened, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellbell9/pseuds/Mellbell9
Summary: Will Stronghold is a fifteen year old who has gone through shit most fifteen year olds don't. Because of this he's confused, on top of the fact that high school is stressful for anyone regardless of super powers. But he's trying.





	Let Me Choose

Will loves Layla, he really does. She was beautiful in how she cares. Layla's the type of person that loves with everything she has. Once when they were nine, for a whole month Layla only walked on pavement or paths. She explained it to him after, about how she felt guilty stepping on the grass and wanted to let them grow in peace. That isn't the only way Layla was beautiful, Will would have to be blind for him not to see that. Personally, he thinks its because of her pure heart that she is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside.   
  
And on top of it all she's the best girlfriend he could ever want. She's considerate, affectionate, and knows him better than anyone. So obviously he loves her, why would he be dating someone if he didn't love them?   
  
But there's something wrong with him. There always has been. Growing up it was his lack of powers that was wrong. Once he had gotten his powers the popularity they brought went to his head and he hurt his friends because of it. And now he has the most amazing girlfriend he could ever have, but he isn't feeling what he should for her.   
  
That's why they're going to the Paper Lantern tonight. If he does feel like a boyfriend should now, then his feelings will later. They have to. Until then he will give Layla everything he can. And if that means taking her on dates to her favorite Chinese restaurant, then that's what he'll do.   
  
Will held the door open for her when they arrived. He watched as Layla sheepishly looked away and gently smiled. "Thank you,"  she said as they entered.   
  
The Paper Lantern was dimly lit, Will thought that it was to give each table a private feeling. But for Will, it made him feel trapped. As they took their booth, sitting across from each other, he looked around the restaurant. Will hoped to see Warren, his archenemy turned best friend.   
  
Warren didn't talk about his family often, even around Will or their friends. Much of Warren's life outside of Sky High was unknown. In fact Layla and Will were the only people outside Warren's family that knew he worked at the Paper Lantern.   
  
"Looking for Warren?" Layla asked with a smile. "It's hard to believe that a few months ago you destroyed the cafeteria fighting each other." Her voice was constricted, full of an emotion Will couldn't quite name. It scared him. Will might not be in love with Layla, but he does love her. They've been best friends since they were little and she's the best person he knows.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Who would of imagined," Will stammered, unsure of how to handle her sudden change of emotion.    
  
But Layla was right. When they had first met Warren, it was clear that he hated Will because of their dads relationship. Will didn't exactly blame him for harboring ill will for the Stronghold family, Will also didn't see why Warren had to take it out on him. So, they fought. At first against each other, then together to stop Royal Pain. The change in their relationship was so drastic it made Will's head spin.    
  
Free from Gwen, and with a slightly deflated ego, Will could focus on his friends. This allowed two things to happen. One, he and Layla started dating. Two, he noticed Warren was in some more of his classes.   
  
At first Will would sit next to Warren to improve their relationship, since they had started off on the wrong foot. But then he sat next to Warren because he wanted to. He liked their friendly banter, the glares that were no longer heated (at least not in the way they had before Royal Pain), and the accidental touches that left a warm buzzing in Will's skin.   
  
He wasn't sure what it was. At least that's what he told himself. Will was sure that once he fell in love with Layla, the feelings would change; Or shift. What he felt around Warren would instead be felt around Layla, and everything would be perfect. No more using dates as secret apologies.    
  
For now Will would have to make do with focusing on Layla and how to make her his everything.   
  
Layla reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "Will," she said in what could almost be described as a whisper. "We haven't been honest with each other."    
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked pulling his hand away from her's, letting it fall to his lap.   
  
"I mean," she released a sigh. "You were my first crush. For almost as long as I've known you I've pictured this-" she waved her hand, gesturing from him to her- "us. But the real thing isn't the same as the fantasy.    
  
"Which is a good thing, because I can see the way you look at him, the way you act around him. It's different than how you did around Gwen or I. With her you were a love sick puppy, with me you felt obligated to at least try a relationship. But with Warren it's something else all together. You're happier and more relaxed around him.    
  
"That's not something I can give you, those feelings. I can give you the freedom though. The freedom to be with him."    
  
Will could see that she was crying. Tears trailing down her now blotchy cheeks. Only one word came to Will's mind: self-sacrificing. It described Layla, someone who loved with her entire being, perfectly.   
  
"I'm sorry," he was breathless. Layla knew him better than anyone else. She could see secrets within him that he wouldn't give into. And he loved her for it.   
  
Layla smiled. Will couldn't describe with words the sorrow, pain, and heartache her face held. "Don't," she said as she slid out of their booth and stood.   
  
"Thank you, Layla." Will said as she walked past him.   
  
"Don't," her voice was soft and weak this time she said it. And then she was gone, leaving the Paper Lantern.   
  
He doesn't know how long he sat there, staring at the wilted orchid on the table. Will knew he could do anything, Layla told him as much. He was free like she said. But that didn't answer all of his questions.   
  
There were no same sex couples at Sky High. In their community it was Straight or Single, and nothing in between. Will didn't know anyone who was gay, or bi, or whatever else there may be. Will barely knew what he was. He supposed he's bisexual, because he has dated girls (two, there's only been two), and he's currently crushing a boy. A boy that is probably, most likely, straight.   
  
The there were his parents. Will supposed they took the struggle with his powers well, but how would they take their son being with another boy?   
  
"What was that, Stronghold?" The root of the problem said as he took Layla's seat.    
  
One of Will's favorite things about being one of the few people who know Warren works at the Paper Lantern is that he gets to see Warren like this. With his hair tied back, stripped of the edgy clothes that he wears like a security blanket. It makes Will's heart do flips inside his chest.   
  
"That, uh-" Will paused, feeling tongue tied, "I guess Layla and I, well. Ah. Broke up?" He said with uncertainty before nodding. Because that's what happened, Layla set him free, she broke up with him.   
  
Warren shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "That's unfortunate," he said. "How are you?"   


Will leaned on the table, resting his arms on it. "Well, to be honest, not so good. But that's just because of everything that's happened."   
  
"We're high schoolers. Who cares if we have super powers? They don't change the fact that we're still kids. 'Everything that's happened' is a lot for kids to handle."    
  
"You're right. I just- I want to do something because I want to. Not because I feel obligated to or because someone's manipulating me. And it feels like ever since I started high school that I haven't had my own choice" Will stretched his legs, his foot accidentally bumping Warren's.    
  
"Well then, Stronghold, what do you want to do?" Warren asked with a smile.    
  
Will's heart stopped, mid beat. It went lub-dub lub-dub lub... Because that was one of his warm, soft smiles. One that he rarely gave, and when he did it was with someone Warren felt comfortable with. A smile he shared with Will.   
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do."


End file.
